1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to downmixing and, more particularly, to adjusting an audio down mixer.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Modern mobile devices may include a sensor which can be used to detect device orientation and motion, such as an accelerometer, a gyroscope or magnetometer.
Downmixing is a general term used for manipulating audio where a number of distinct audio channels are mixed to produce a lower number of channels. It is also known as fold-down. Downmixing may be accomplished by use of an audio down mixer.